Infinite Development Incorporated
Infinite Development Incorporated, IDI for short, is a multi-media company located in San Francisco, California. It was founded by Ethan Sumner in 2010. IDI had trouble getting it's hands into the gaming industry with three failed attempts to create a game and an extended period of time developing an engine. Eventually, IDI managed to successfully overcome these early set backs and has since grown into an extremely successful gaming company. History In mid-2010, Ethan Sumner created a video game company under the philosophy that quality should not be sacrificed for public demands and time restrictions. With in the following months, Infinite Development Incorporated was created and work began immediately on several ideas for games. Later that year, as more employees were being hired, the team began working on the famous Ultimate Experience Engine. Within two years, the engine was completed and ready to be used in IDI's first game, Battlegrounds. Though Battlegrounds''was later cancelled, the experience that was gained in its development helped IDI's staff greatly. After the cancellation of ''Battlegrounds, IDI began to falter as more and more of the company's ideas ended up being scrapped. In a state of almost bankruptcy, Ethan decided to use the remaining budgets of all previous projects and put them into the last three ideas, saying that, "If these fail, the company doesn't have the right to exist any longer." The decision turned out for the better as in 2016, Steel Goliaths and Fall of Nations were received with praise and were commercial successes, pulling Infinite Development Incorporated out of near bankruptcy and making the company a household name. A third game, Tank Commander was met with a warm reception and became a successful cross-platform release. With in the following years, IDI began releasing more games and has been noted for their quality and creative premises. The company's success, however, had lead to the formation of several rivalries. One company in particular, NINE100 Studios became IDI's biggest competition in the late 2010s and on. In 2017, the gaming company, DECA, planned on ending their contract with NCS and entering a publishing agreement with IDI, but the contract never came through. Then in 2018, DECA and IDI began discussing terms for a contract again, this time with greater success. The two companies agreed to work together and with the contract coming into effect in 2019, the two companies became partners. In mid-2018, IDI became corporate partners with Prime Studios. Studios and Subsidiaries Game development studios First Party North America * Four-Zero Studios - Under Siege * Icezone Entertainment - The Crucible * IDI Alpha - Sonder * IDI Central - Steel Goliaths series, Tank Commander, Fall of Nations, One Life, Firefall, Road of War series, Project Origin: Jurassic Park * IDI Iota - Vacant Shards * IDI Kappa * IDI Theta * IDI Zeta - Decaying Origin * Minuteman Software - Revolution * Asylum Interactive - Unjustified * BitWare * Discover Studios * Firing Line Productions - Revolution South America * IDI Gamma - Sonder Europe * IDI Beta * IDI Epsilon - Break * IDI Eta * Vault Games - T-18 * Legion Industries - Vacant Shards * Nighthawk Entertainment - Condemned series * Panzer Vor - Tank Commander, Warpath, Road of War series Asia * Open Door Development (defunct as of 2027) - Vacant Shards * Red Gate Design - Fringe Second Party North America * Code Red Entertainment - Judgment Call, The Hunted, Alpha // Omega * Prime Studios - Meltdown, Rotorwings, Nightstalker, Deep Within * ZK Studios - Coma, Operation: Date, LCPD: First Response, Judgment Call Europe * Ultima Games - T-18, Break * Digital Electronics Computer Arts - Undefined Subsidiaries * IDI Animated! * IDI Broadcasting * IDI Cinema * IDI Comics * IDI Publishing * IDI Tech Productions Games : For a list of games published by Infinite Development Incorporated, see here. Consoles * IDI Fusion - 2016 Services * Innovation - January 14th, 2016 * IDI Online - January 14th, 2015 Films * Names on a Wall (short film) - 2016 * Un Amigo (A Friend) - 2018 * Journey - 2019 * Split - 2021 * Progress - 2024 * Big Red One - 2029 * Fall of Nations - 2033 * Steel Goliaths - 2034 Television Shows * No Tomorrow - Began 2019 * Road of War - Began 2022 Game Engines * Ultimate Experience Engine - Video game engine designed for IDI licensed games. * Project Nexus Engine - A toned down, open use version of the UEE. Presentations * E3 2015 Presentation * Gamescom 2015 * "Imagine" Category:Companies